The Masked Lady and Her Prince
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: HitsuKarin. Au. The prince is to find a wife, he already has his eyes set on one. A certain Masked girl. Songfic.


**A/N I do not own anything. Especially the song **_Dublin Waltz by Monty Are I. _**This story is an big AU. **

**So you know…**

"speaking"

_Lyrics. _

**Unless it is a memory. The lyrics are normal font, and everything else is in italics. **

**Quick Character Bio. **

_Toshiro Hitsugaya-_** The prince of Kingdom Karakura, and is seeking a wife. Holds a monthly ball in order to find one. Obsessed with a masked girl. Age: 18**

_Karin Kurosaki-_** A peasant that is madly in love with the prince. She goes to every ball wearing a mask so he doesn't recognize her as a peasant. Age: 16**

_Kiseka Urahara-___**The princes best friend, and trusted advisor. He knows about his obsession. Age: 20**

_Ichigo Kurosaki-___**Karin's sibling. He knows about her love for the prince. Age : 20**

**Other characters are secondary characters I guess. **

**To the story…**

_Liquor burns my tongue.  
It stings to count to three and look to see your hand up on your waist.  
But he holds you like he should._

_Graceful, gliding, glimpse of a lover's kiss  
Another round of ale, an I don't believe this_

Toshiro Hitsugaya wandered quietly around the ball room, looking out for one girl. The girl who wore a mask. However, this month's ball was a masquerade ball. Every where he looked he couldn't find the girl, anywhere. He gave a low sigh to himself catching the attention of his best friend, Urahara.

"Can't find masked lady?" Urahara asked the depressed prince. Urahara also knew that it would be almost impossible to find the mysterious girl that caught his friends heart.

"I wouldn't be able anyway. Before she stood out but now she blends in. It doesn't help that everyone has the same mask as she does." Toshiro flipped his hair a bit in frustration. The eligible suitors all sighed in contentment, Urahara smirked at their behavior and at the prince who didn't notice today.

"I am going to end up ripping my hair out if she didn't come. I was hoping to figure out her name today and maybe ask her to marry me. I doubt I will get the chance now." Toshiro ran his hand through his hair, a sign he was agitated.

Urahara glanced around at the men and ladies dancing on the floor. He noticed one man that stood out, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo was always beside the masked lady, maybe she would be nearby him today. Urahara shook his head towards him, a sign that only Toshiro and him understood. The prince glanced in the direction he was directed at, he nodded back giving the 'go' signal. Ichigo watched the prince and his advisor walk up towards him, knowing the reason why, his sister. He knew about Karin's affections towards the 'cold prince'.

"Good evening sir. I am sure you know why we have come to speak with you." Urahara smiled at the orange headed man in front of him.

"About the 'masked women' I am sure." The two men nodded their head in return. "she is here however she isn't in here." Ichigo continued.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

"She isn't in here, she is most likely wandering around outside." Ichigo smirked at the 'cold prince'.

"Thank you kind sir." Urahara tipped his hat to Ichigo in appreciation. The prince walked away with his friend following hoping they could get away from the huge crowd of ladies. Once they were outside in silence, Toshiro took a sip of the wine he grabbed on their way out. He quickly shock his head at the taste giving the rest to his advisor.

"Urahara, how can you drink that stuff?" He asked.

"Easy like this." Urahara swung the glass to his mouth and drowned the last bit. Unlike Toshiro he just smiled. Toshiro rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Wait for me here, or if you can please distract my parents and if you have to Rangiku." Toshiro didn't wait for a reply knowing he would do it anyways. Urahara smiled at his disappearing friends back.

_Movements of a demigod  
We're caught in a waltz and hope we dance forever  
A dream from which we'll never part  
And awake from your arms, I'd never, ever_

Karin sat upon a small bench watching the sun set. Every ball she had come to she always stood out, but with the sudden change, she blended and it saddened her. She always looked forward to the balls just to see the prince's face, even if he couldn't see hers. Now with everyone wearing masks like hers he wouldn't be able to spot her, meaning he might mistake her for someone else.

"That's just great isn't it. I come to the one ball where everyone wears a stupid masks." She spoke to the almost visible stars. "He'll never find me now."

"That isn't true, I was still able to find you." Karin stood up quickly and spun to the eavesdropper. She mistook the distance from the bench and pushed of too far, falling over the cement edge that surrounded the path. She waited for impact but all she felt was more spinning than a chest.

She felt the arms wrapped gently around her waist, with her hands upon the man's chest. She looked up to see the dazzling aqua eyes she fell in love with. His white hair was down today so it hung loosely at his neck and a little bit in his eyes.

"…Hi…" Karin spoke shyly. Her face darkened when the prince smiled back at her.

"Why hello, you know you are the most difficult person to search for." He said teasingly.

"I tend to be. How did you find me." She placed her hands around his neck and they both swayed lightly to the quiet music.

"A man with orange hair told us." He pulled her closer to him afraid she would disappear again.

"Ah so Ichigo told you I presume." She joked.

"I figure he might have." They both looked at each other intently. "You know I would really like to know your name. I have danced with you, we played 100 questions, and I feel we have know each other for a very long time. Yet I still don't know your name."

Karin backed up a bit allowing him to spin her gently; she placed her hands once again around his shoulders. "I could tell you, or I might not." She smirked lightly.

"What would get me your name?" He asked.

"Depends." She answered.

"Depends on what?"

_He whispers in your ear  
From what it seems it turns you on  
Sends shivers down your back, like the violin runs  
graceful, gliding, glimpse of lover's touch  
I can dance with my gloves on, I think this has gone far enough_

"I don't know yet." She smiled shyly. "I'll tell you when I think of something."

Toshiro moved to her ear and whispered something to her. Karin smiled and nodded to him. The both moved closer to each other. Toshiro placed one hand on her waist the other under her chin. He moved closer to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Toshiro pulled away smiling at her blushing face. She moved to his ear and gave him his answer.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki." She moved away from the prince and bowed, "a pleasure to meet you."

Toshiro grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him again, "well Karin, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am glad we could finally meet, I feel we have meet before." He smirked.

"You never know, you might have danced with me inside." She replied to his game.

"I only dance with one girl and that is you." The two moved towards each other again about to meet in the middle however, they were interrupted.

"Karin! We need to go!" Karin saw her brother standing at the double doors. She sighed to herself.

"Toshiro, I am afraid we must part ways now, my idiot brother calls to me again." She gave a quick kiss to his cheek, "I am not sure when we well meet again, but I can't wait."

"Wait, before you go I must ask this question. Or rather I have to tell you this." He moved to her and lightly whispered something to her. Her face went red and she gave a quick reply back.

"Karin, the next time we meet I hope it will be a last, hopefully by then you might decide to be my wife." Toshiro kissed her lips one more time.

"I hope so too." Karin spoke one last time before she turned and ran off her long dress blowing in the wind.

"Until, then." Toshiro lifted his eyes to the darkened sky, praying to the stars, "Until then."

_  
"will you dance before the night ends, just one more time?"  
Adrenaline, the confirmation, losing to the charm..In my arms_

_Watch your steps and count to three_

Stare across the room with careful scrutiny  
Assess the situation  
Proof is what I need, to show that I'm a man

know just what I want, and have the liquid confidence to show her what I've got

"_Toshiro you should stop staring at that girl over there. If you must, go ask her to dance." Urahara spoke slyly. _

"_I think I might." Toshiro stood up and walked through the crowd of ladies on the dance floor to one particular lady._

_He bowed low to her, "Can I have this dance?"_ _The lady in front of him wore a simple gold mask that covered half her face. All he could see was dark blue eyes and a pair of full lips. _

"_You may certainly." The girl spoke. Toshiro felt his face heat up. The masked girl's voice was soft but loud in a way. He wrapped a hand on her waist the other holding hers with her other hand on his shoulder. They danced gracefully across the floor. _

The man that never care, that never bottled up and hid from all the feelings that he had, and all the things I never did  
I stop my slurring speech and expect the best reply  
"will you dance before the night ends, just one more time?"  
Adrenaline, the confirmation, losing to the charm.. in my arms

_Every ball they ever had, he always saw her there, they would always dance, and yet he never learned her name. _

"_Prince, may I ask why you always pay attention to me and not the other girls. You are suppose to find a wife. How are you suppose to find one, it you only dance with me." _

"_I suppose I should dance with other girls, but none of them interest me like you do." Toshiro gave her a small smile, just for her. _

"_I see, so does that mean, you might want me as your wife." She moved in closer to him, noting that every girl was glaring at her. He pulled her closer to him. _

"_It might, it might not. Who knows what it could mean."_

_This time he gained the little confidence he lost when he always danced with the masked girl. He shyly wrapped his arms around her waist. She noticed what he was doing so she took the lead and placed her arms around his neck and rested her hand in the crook of his neck. She listened to the fast pace of his heart, then as it calmed down she looked up at him. _

"_Well I can only hope it means yes." She watched him smile to himself, then glance at her. _

"I love you, you know that, so… will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, I am glad you found me that night. Just so you know… I also love you too."

_Movements of a demigod  
We're caught in a waltz and hope we dance forever  
A dream from which we'll never part  
And awake from your arms, I'd never, ever_

**The End. **

**A/N **Thank you for reading. If anyone is confused about the ending I'll explain. The italics were what had happened in previous balls with the normal font the lyrics. The end was what they whispered to each other.

At one part I change the order of the lyrics, so the fit better. It was right before the flashback. This is to tell you guys just in case if you listen to the song or know it.

I know there are mistakes, and I am sorry, I am not very articulate with my grammar and sentences. I hope you can deal with it this one time.


End file.
